Lord Orochimaru's Hell
by DTM7193
Summary: This is about what Orochimaru's plans did to the world


**Lord Orochimaru's Hell**

"Run everyone run!"

I was running as fast as I could. As I looked back a kunai flew right past my face and hit my friend hiriko in the back.

"HIRIKO! You have to get up."

He look up at me. I saw blood dripping out of his mouth. "Get out of here Tyan."

I did as he said. I left my only friend there to die. It was the biggest regret of my life leaving him there to die. I kept running as fast as I could. When I got pretty far away I turned around. Only to see my village being burning to the ground. I couldn't believe this happened again. As I step back a little I bumped into something.

"Please don't kill me!" I feel to my knees.

"Kid your not even worth my time. Get up and run like the little runt you are."

I was filled with rage, sadness. I was confused I haven't felt this way before. "WHY!'

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing all of this!?" "What did we do?"

He started to grin at me. "Lord Orochimaru needs more test subjects."

After he said that he punched me in the gut so hard I coughed up blood. I woke up a little bit later. Everyone was gone. I started to walk towards where my village was. I try to look for survivors but there was no none. I could only see ashes and burnt bodies. I kept looking but every where was the same. When I was walking I saw hiriko.

"Orochimaru I will kill you." That was my mission in life now. To get my revenge for destroying my village and killing all of my family and friends. I went back to the bodies and took what I could.

"Lets see three kunai and two shrunken. I'll make due."

On that day my life changed for ever.

"Taka look a survivor." "Lets kill him." Just like that they jumped out of the tree with speed.

A kunai flew right in front of me. I reached in my pocket and took out a kunai.

"Come out and face me! I am not running anymore!" With a blink of an eye they appeared in front of me the one was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl had a sound head band around her neck and a flute in her hand. The male had a long sword.

"Fine boy if you are so egger to die fight me." He took his sword and pointed it right at me.

"Get ready for this!" I took my kunai and ran at him full speed.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Justus." The next think I know I am in a tree right by a guy with a mask. I turn my head an the two people that I was fighting where water logged and about 100 feet away.

"Who are you?" "We are anbu from the hidden mist village. What's your name?"

"Tyan." He looked like a strong shinobi his mask had to curved lines where the eyes where and than a red triangle at his mouth.

"Tyan you shouldn't be fighting ninja if you are not skilled."

"I have to they burnt down my village and killed my friends."

After that I went with him back to the mist village. I was than examined by a top ninja there and started learning the shinobi arts under my master Katsu. The anbu that took me to the village didn't stay with me. Its been 12 years since Orochimaru's men destroyed my village. Since than I have join the hidden mist anbu.

"Tyan you are requested by the Mizukage." I had no idea what he needed me for.

"Hello Mizukage sir." "Tyan I have a mission for you."

"You are to confront Orochimaru and take him out. Go to the briefing room for your mission details." "Yes sir!" I walk over to the briefing room.

"Hello Tyan I am Saika. Your mission is simple you will be going on a reconnaissance mission around Orochimaru's hide out. You will be with a 2 man cell of chuunin level ninjas. You will set out tomorrow."

I went to meet my partners at the gate. We set of right after. I was leading the mission with the two man cell as support

"Bashta Remzaku stop." On my word we stopped on a tree branch.

"Tyan two on the left and one on the right."

"Ok I'll take the right you guys take the left." "Got it!"

I jumped over to the right and pulled out my kunai. "Water Illusion Dancing Lillie Pads."

In a flurry I swung my kunai and than vanished and appeared behind him. I made up the Dancing Lillie pads. It was a move that conceals my movements. I was behind him with my kunai to his neck.

"Where is your lord Orochimaru?" "Good luck finding him."

With a easy swing I cut threw his neck ripping up the tissues in his throat. I quickly jump over to Bashta and Remzaku.

"Orochimaru's hide out is near."

I saw an opening in the rock side. "Water Style: Water Dragon Justus"

With an explosion of water the door flew in. I looked forward and saw Orochimaru sitting there.

"Lord Orochimaru this is the end of your life."

"Hahaha." "Kabuto."

I turned around and then I got hit 4 times. For some reason I could stand up. When I tried to move my arm my leg moved. I stared up and looked at Orochimaru. He was walking closer.

"My my Kabuto look at this fool." "Yes Lord Orochimaru he could have been a good test subject."

I felt a painfully jab in my back. I grew weaker and weaker. I am sorry Hiriko.


End file.
